


Asleep

by bamby0304



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You were asleep. At least that’s what it looked like. That’s what Stiles tried to tell himself as he sat there beside your bed, waiting for you to wake up.





	Asleep

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst.**

**Bamby**

The ticking of the clock kept sounding. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. The beeping of the machine beside him followed along, tracing the sound of your heartbeat, slow and steady. Behind the closed door he could hear the world, he could hear the hustle and bustle as everyone and everything went on. But inside the room all was frozen, still, cold.

He never liked you in grey. So dull. A colour that managed to suck the light from your eyes. But here you were, in sheet-like dress, an ugly discoloured grey and white that almost matched your pale skin. Your sickly pale skin.

Everything smelt so sterile. So clean. So wrong. It was as if what he could smell was trying to correct what he could see, what was right in front of him. He should be able to smell the dirt and blood and pain. But instead everything smelt… like nothing.

A shiver ran over him. A tremble. He sat there, feeling the weight of your hand in his. There was an equal numbness and pain that pulled at him, like a torturous tug-of-war, an internal struggle that was dragging him further and further into his grief and guilt.

Salt tingled in his dry mouth. Salt from his tears that had been rolling down his cheeks, slowly, gradually, a track that had been ridden too many times since that night.

It had been a full moon. You’d been out there, tracking a werewolf that had been terrorising the town. He knew you should’ve had back up. He knew he shouldn’t have let you go out there alone. But he had.

When he found you… the image was etched into his brain now. You were torn apart. You hadn’t been beaten, or attacked… you’re been mauled, ripped into shreds like a doll. The smell, the stench of blood… red, dark, too much. You’d been cold, already dancing with death.

That was two weeks ago.

Under the bright stark light of the room, you looked porcelain. All the tubes and cord attached to you almost looked like puppet strings. You just lay there, unmoving, silent, sleeping. That’s how it looked. Like you were asleep. Only this time… he wasn’t sure if you’d wake up.

The Beeping and ticking went on. The same song he’d been listening to since you’d arrived at the hospital. He’d barely moved, stayed by your side, held your hand, and cried. He’d cried for hours. For days. For you.

Others came and went. Nurses, doctors, friends and family. But no one mattered. No one mattered but you.

A big brother is meant to protect his sister. He’s meant to be there, to save her, to never let anything happen. He’d failed you. He failed as a brother, as a son, as a friend, as a person. He’d never forgive himself for that.

But he was trying. Praying. Hoping. Begging. Pleading. Someone had to answer. Someone had to help.

It was times like this when he hated being human. If he had the power, he’d save you, change you, bring you back. He’d do anything, everything, whatever it took. It was times like this he hated that he told you the truth.

Admitting to everything was fine when it came to your father. He did it to save him, knowing the Sheriff was bound to be caught up in all the mess. Telling you had been a mistake. But he knew you’d figure it out eventually, and he’d hoped by letting you in on the secret, he’d be able to keep you safe.

He’d been wrong.

Your heartbeat was steady, your breathing unbroken, your eyes closed. You were asleep, but all he wanted was for you to wake up.

**Bamby**


End file.
